Together at last
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: it is about a girl who helps jack and the others from jail and pursuades them to let her join the crew so she could find her brother she thinks is captured by pirates
1. Chapter 1

It is a very stormy night and the sea is as wild as ever. Waves slap hard on the rocks and big ships make their safe trip on its way to Port Royal. Even though there is a wild storm outside, town folks were still outside gathering in a circle. It is the night jack sparrow is captured by Lord Beckett and is sent to jail including Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. The soldiers and Beckett opened the jail door and went down together with the prisoners. Inside one of the cellars is a teenage girl; A pirate girl to be exact. She has a pair of beautiful brown eyes, fair skin and pinkish lips. She has black side bangs and at the right side of her face is a long strand of hair that is tide with two beads just like sparrow's and her hair at the back is up to her shoulders. She's wearing a pirate's peasant clothes like an ivory long sleeved top, brown pants and black boots. She stood up as soon as she heard people coming and to her surprise, one of them was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. They slowly went in the cellar where the girl is and as soon as the soldier locked them up, Will grasped the bars and looked at Beckett angrily with his piercing eyes.

"I swear on my soul, that by the time that I get out here. I'll get you!" he swore with a calm voice.

Beckett walked over the cellar with his hands at his back and smirked at the young blacksmith. "Well, that is, if you ever get out"

The witty jack sparrow is behind Will, drinking his favorite rum and heard what Beckett said. This made him butt in.

"Well, of course we'll get out. You know me, I can do anything at anytime" he said which sounds like murmurs since he's always drunk and he keeps on making hand gestures. That is gay in some way.

Beckett looked at the pirate and his smile faded away with what he said. He knows that there is a possibility with what jack said in some sort of way. They're just lucky enough they caught him today.

Beckett leaned forward on one of the soldiers and whispered, "Keep an extra eye on them"

The guard followed his order and Beckett went on his way out of jail. Will is very pissed off especially when he saw jack lying down feeling very relaxed in such circumstances. "You, How can you be so relaxed when we're here, locked up?" he asked angrily.

Jack looked at him quite surprised with his drunken expression, "Why won't I be calm? I have my rum" he explained then covered his face with his hat and then drinks his bottle of rum.

Will was so irritated that he wanted to punch him, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Just don't mind him okay? It's better that way" she explained and slowly massages Will's shoulders who lighten up a bit.

The young pirate is still in shock seeing jack. She never realized she'll get a chance to see him alive. Jack can feel that someone's looking at him even though his eyes are closed. He tilted his hat and opens an eye. He was right, someone is watching him and he got startled. Jack sat in an Indian sit and faced the young pirate.

"Tell me, love. What does a young beautiful pirate, like you, doing here?" he asked with his drunken voice.

"Well" she started with a medium toned voice, "I'm a pirate. No further answers needed."

Jack thought about it for a minute and figured out something, "Oh yeah. People here love pirates. So what is your name, love?"

"Soleil; Soleil crook"

Jack was ready to introduce himself when Elizabeth sat beside the young girl and gave her a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you Soleil, I'm Elizabeth Swann. A little tip for you; don't talk to him!"

Jack was about to drink his rum, but then he stopped when he heard what Elizabeth said which made him pout like a kid. Just outside the jail, the storm is getting stronger and ships drop their anchor to the port. Every sailor works so hard so that the bargains won't get wet, especially the gun powders.

The jail was quiet, only the waves of the sea and the cry of the storm are the ones that can be heard. They were all minding their own business when suddenly they heard a faint cry of a guy. Will, who was laying his head on Elizabeth's lap, sat down, and is curious to where that sound came from. They all listened intently, but the cry was gone already. When they were about to forget the cry, a guy in a uniform tumbled down the stairs, unconscious which startled all of them. Elizabeth ran to will's arms and they all looked at the man.

"Jack, did you sent someone to get us?" Will asks curiously.

Jack raised his bottle upside down and realized that the bottle is already empty, "Where's my rum gone?"

"Jack!"

"Wha- oh, yes. No, no one from the crew even knows we were captured."

Then there was a new sound; Clanging of keys and slow footsteps coming down. Elizabeth is quite scared and lucky for her she has Will, who just took a big gulp.

"Wh- Who's there?" Will called out, but no one answered.

The figure just kept on walking down and they can see the shadow in the wall with the help of the lanterns. It was medium at height and is wearing a big brown cloak with a hood that is covering its face. The stranger looked around the cellar, giving all prisoners a chill and stopped at the direction where jack and the others are. It was coming in their direction, but jack doesn't seem to mind.

"Who are you?" Will asked bravely.

The cloaked stranger looked at the young blacksmith and then to the girl beside her. "Elizabeth?" it said with what sounded like a girl's voice.

The fear on Elizabeth's face faded and became a bit curious, "You know me?"

The stranger sat in front of the cellar with its knees tucked in and slowly unleashes its identity. It was true. It is a she. She is very beautiful like anyone who sees her might fall for her. With those long brown hair and the long bangs at each side of her face that is twirled inside, pink lips, such majestic purple eyes and flawless complexion. Not to mention the sweet fragrance that wraps her. She looked at Elizabeth with a smile that can melt anyone who sees it, "It's me, Emily"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with joy as she noticed who the young lady was. It is her cousin, Emily Heartgrim.

Emily opened the cellar first and let them out then suddenly, Elizabeth hugged her so tight. "Oh Emily, I'm so glad to see you again!" she said and looked at her from head to toe. "Look at you; you're already a young lady!"

"Hah! Please don't call me young lady." Emily said with a grin.

While they were hugging, Will approached Elizabeth and Emily saw him.

"Oh, you must be Mister William Turner. Nice to meet you" she said politely and shakes hand with him.

"Nice to meet you too" Will answered, unsure, thinking this is not the best time.

"By the way, how'd you know we were here?" Lizzie asked curiously.

Emily's smiling face turned into a confused face, "I never knew you were here, really. I was looking for-" she looked inside the cellar where her cousin was and it was empty. She looked around the room and saw the young pirate girl locking up the unconscious guard. She slowly approached her and hopes that she was the one she's after.

"S-Soleil, is that you?" she asked softly.

The young pirate slowly turned to her and tried not to cry and showed her a smile.

"Nine years, and I never thought that I'll see you again, pea brain" Soleil teased and then they hugged each other.

Lizzie looked at them and thought how cute it is to see the both of them, hugging.

"Is she a friend of yours, Emily?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes. She's my best friend way back"

Jack sighed a bit and doesn't want to waste another moment just to watch two girls hugging; especially when there's no rum. He was about to go up the stairs when suddenly a guard blocked his way.

"Oh, bugger"

Will draw out his sword and jack brought out his gun and pointed at the young guard. Emily saw it and she carried her heavy dress and lowered jack's hand and gave him a pleading smile.

"No, he's with us. He'll help us get out"

The guard is still young, about in his twenties, and is very handsome.

"I'll be showing you a shortcut into the woods for you to get in the port easily" the nervous guard said.

Jack put his gun away and smiled at the guard, "Thank you, then. Lead us the way"

And so they went up the stairs and then jack remembered the unconscious guard that tumbled down. "You really did great defeating a higher rank guard than you" he said.

Emily is the very last one on the line, feeling very tired on carrying her dress when she heard what jack said.

"Uh, excuse me. But I was the one who did that. Francis was only outside as a look out"

They all looked back at the kid and couldn't believe it which made them shut up. They ran to the forest and they could see the ship already. Emily couldn't believe it that she's seeing the black pearl which she thought was only stories. Jack and the others already went aboard the ship, but Emily went to Francis first.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Francis."

"Don't worry and take care, alright?" Francis, the young guard, said.

"Yes, I will. And another favor, can you look after my father while I'm gone?"

"You can count on me" he said and they hugged each other.

Emily already ran to the ship and went aboard. When she turned around, she was startled to see jack in front of her up close.

"Love, what makes you think that I'll let you come with us?" he asked with his drunken voice.

Just as what Emily thought, guy pirates are obnoxious, but she can handle it. She gave him that seducing look on her eye and her hand slowly travels on his chest, which jack really likes. When jack thought she was about to kiss him, she poked her hard on the chest and gave him a sneering look.

"Just be thankful that I saved your bloody life from that bars" she said and walked away from him.

Jack just sighed and thought that nothing can stop the spoiled brat, but she has to go. Ragetti and Pintel appeared, carrying the captain's jacket and put it on jack then Mr. Gibbs approached him.

"So, what you going to do with the wench? She's no pirate, doesn't know anything about sailing. Maybe, we can give her to Davy Jones" Mr. Gibbs said.

Jack smiled while raising his pointer as if he was going to say 'What an excellent idea', but his mind changed.

"Or we can bring her back to Port Royal" jack said then walked on his way to her.

"Aye, brilliant plan, Cap'n" Mr. Gibbs said.

The fogs slowly fade and the wide ocean is slowly being seen. Emily is leaning forward the ship, looking at the ocean and her hair slowly getting blown. Jack then joined her, leaning backwards and is again drinking rum.

"It's amazing how these waters can take you anywhere you want" Emily suddenly said, breaking their silence.

Jack just smirked and also looked at the ocean and without thinking; he offered his rum to her. Emily on the other hand just gave him a look.

"Just being nice. Anyways, don't you live in Port Royal? You could've just stayed there" jack said trying to make the young girl change her mind.

"I do live in Port Royal, but it doesn't seem like home to me"

"Why is that, love?"

Emily then leaned backward and looked down on her hands, "Well, my father is the only one there; he works with Elizabeth's father, my uncle. My mother is in England with my two brothers"

"So you want everyone to be together?"

"Well, yeah. But, that's not my only problem. I found out that I have another older brother, the eldest. I never met him, but I want to find him so bad. To have a complete family again" she said then she slowly cracked into tears.

Jack's eyes widened and don't know what to do with her and some of the crew members are looking at them. He slowly patted her back and tried to calm her down, "Do you know where your brother might be?" jack asked.

Emily shook her head, "No, but I have a feeling that pirates took him to Tortuga"

She won't stop crying and for a moment, jack pitied the girl. In some way, he remembered something about his past that he doesn't want to remember. He put his hands on the girl's cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs, "I'll let you come with us"

"What? Really?" Emily asked because of the sudden change in the captain's attitude.

But jack raised a finger as if he's going to say a condition.

"There's something I need to do, right?" Emily asked and folded her arms.

Jack smiled, "A smart girl you are, love. I want you to be a part of my crew, savvy?"

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough? And oh, get rid of that dress you're wearing"

Emily gave her captain the sweetest smile she could give and saluted, "Aye yay, captain!"

She left to change her clothes while jack gets confronted by Mr. Gibbs and the others.

"Jack, are you sure with what you just did?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"What, of course I am. If you don't want it, you can leave or get back to work. Snap snap!" jack commanded and went to his room.

The crew became quiet since it's the first time jack allowed a girl aboard the black pearl. Much worse, a teenager.

Soleil is now a crew of captain jack, until they get back Tortuga, and is now cleaning the main deck. When she's walking in the deck, someone called her. It was Elizabeth.

"Hi Soleil" Elizabeth greeted.

"Uh, Hi" Soleil said shyly.

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I just kind of wanted to know how you met my cousin"

"Oh. It's not really a long story. I was six years old and so was she. I was in the market place when I was stealing fruits. I was supposedly going to jail, but Emily helped me. After that, we became inseparable. I went to Port Royal a week ago to see how she is doing after nine years, but guards caught me. And there, she saved me again"

"Wow, so you're thick as thieves?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"Well, sort of"

Upstairs, Emily went inside the captain's cabin, hoping that her cousin is there.

"Lizzie, are you here?" she asked aloud while fixing her clothes.

Will is standing beside the big table, holding a map and a compass, when he saw Emily. "Uh, sorry she's- not here" he said.

He looked at her quite surprised with her appearance. She is wearing an ivory poet's shirt underneath a fitted maroon vest, black knee length pants and a pair of brown knee length boots. She looks so much like a pirate and a very cute one. Will left what he's doing and approached her with a smile. He placed his hands on his waist and looked at her from head to toe.

"Oh my, look at you. You look like a real pirate!" he said

"Really?" she asked shyly and turned so red.

While they're talking to each other, Mr. Gibbs shouted that they're stopping at Tortuga, which really made Emily excited.

Tortuga is the place where Emily stayed in when she decided to look for her brother. Crews dropped anchor and Emily ran outside to see the port. She looked at the people at the port and noticed one of them. It is a guy, a year older than her, has two piercing in one ear, black hair up to his shoulders like soleil's, brown cold looking eyes, tan complexion and pirate clothes.

She smiled at him and waved excitedly, "Toly!" she shouted excitedly.

The guy, Toly, heard her call him and waved back at her gently.

Emily looked back when she saw her cousin and best friend walk towards her, "Soleil, Look! Your brother is at the port!" she said excitedly and pointed down.

Soleil's eyes sparkled and ran beside Emily to see her brother, "Toly!"

Toly of course, is so glad to see his sister safe. He actually was the one, who made Emily go to Port Royal to save Soleil.

They now went down the ship and Soleil ran towards the crowd and when she caught a glimpse of her brother, she hugged him tight.

"Soleil, I'm so glad that you're safe!" Toly said truthfully and won't let go of his sister.

"It was all because of Emily" soleil explained.

Emily walked towards them together with jack and the others. Toly looked at his sister's friend and opened his arms for her. Emily couldn't resist and so she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks so much, pea brain" he teased and Emily just giggled.

"Did that pirate just called my cousin pea brain?" Elizabeth whispered very annoyed to will.

"Of course they did, she's a daughter of a wealthy man and doesn't know any work at all" jack said proudly which annoyed Lizzie.

Emily let go of toly and gave him a pleading smile which seems that she needs something from him. "Uh, my friends and I doesn't have any place to stay in." Emily explained.

"So, pea brain expects me to let her stay in our small place?" Toly asked with a mocking smile.

"Yes, please?"

Toly folded his arms and looked behind the young girl seeing the _friends_ she's talking about. He saw the infamous captain jack sparrow and his crew.

"Well, those friends of yours are one crew of a ship. But, you helped soleil, so I guess mom will be good with it"

"Thank you so much and don't worry, it's only for tonight"

Toly went inside their small house, with soleil, to tell their mom that a few people would stay in their place while Emily approached her friends.

"Well, I got us a place to stay for free"

Mr. Gibbs looked at the smart girl and is impressed with what she can do. Even Elizabeth is surprise that she can beat up armed soldiers and now, friends with pirates? Amazing.

Emily placed her hands at her back and walks towards jack proudly because of what she did.

"You know, love, I could've done that myself" jack said and points at himself.

"Oh, really? Well, like I said before, just thank me"

Emily walked away with a grin and the others tried not to laugh about the embarrassment that jack had. It's the first time jack met such a fierce, smart young girl; So much braver than Elizabeth that he gets more interested on her. At the deepest side of town, they tumbled on a small house with the sound of breaking glasses inside.

"Are you sure this is the place, Emily?" will asked curiously as he hears shouting from inside.

"Yes, I am" Emily said.

When Emily walked towards the front door, it swing open unleashing an old grumpy fat woman.

Mr. Gibbs got terrified and hid behind their captain. For them, the next scariest thing to Davey Jones is old women.

The woman is small and chubby, has frizzy gray hair in a ponytail, wearing peasant clothes and a scary look on her face. Her black eyes pierced at the terrified men. But she softened when she saw Emily.

"Oh, precious, is that you?" the fat woman asked with a high voice then came running down the stairs.

Emily was about to greet her but the woman grabbed her cheeks and jiggles it a bit.

"Y-yes, I-I-it's mm-me, m-Mrs. Cc-crook" Emily said, trembling.

Mrs. Crook let go of Emily's cheeks, leaving it all red.

"I heard you and your friends needs a place to stay and, oh my, is that captain jack sparrow?" Mrs. Crook suddenly asked with sparkling eyes.

Jack felt chills up his spine, but forced a smile, then pulled Emily to his front as a shield.

"Well, yeah, he's one of my friends that are staying" Emily explained.

"Well, everyone go in now. Dinner is getting ready" Mrs. Crook said excitedly and pulled each one of them inside.

Everyone looked around the house as they went in. it was very messy and lots of kids. At the kitchen, soleil appeared with a lot of plates on her hands. Emily saw and ran to her friend's aid.

"Soleil, let me help you with that" Emily offered and took the other plates.

They are all in the living room waiting for dinner when Elizabeth though of introducing herself to their hostess, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Swann, emily's cousin"

Mrs. Crook wiped her hands with her apron and shakes hand with the beautiful lady, "Oh hi precious, I'm Mrs. Crook"

"And I'm William turner. Nice to meet you" will said politely and shakes hands.

"Well, let's not just stand here and dinner is ready"

Everyone followed her to the dinner table and when jack was about to follow, he saw the younger kids staring at him. He forced a smile and hid his rum underneath his jacket, "Rum no good for ye. So, no drinky"

They all sat down around the small table and jack sat between Emily and Toly. The food looks so great that the crew didn't waste another moment and digs in. Their manners are no surprise for the two young ladies from rich families. Elizabeth took a gentle bite on the sautéed lamb and was amazed with the taste.

"This is really good, Mrs. Crook" Elizabeth praised.

"I know, it was our dinner last night- Emily taught me how to make it before she went back to Port Royal" Mrs. Crook explained.

Jack puts his fork down and looked at little miss snob beside him, "Rich princess knows how to cook?"

Emily faces the obnoxious captain, raising an eyebrow, and looked serious. "Well, captain, there are things that I can do that you don't know. That's what you get when you misjudge people"

"Well I'm pretty sure you're just a trouble maker"

"Same goes to you"

Mrs. Crook stabbed the knife on the table very annoyed and looked at the two, who are very scared.

"No arguing!" she demanded.

Emily and jack nodded in fright and Mrs. Crook smiled, like nothing happened.

"Now, eat up"

Everyone went back to eating and Elizabeth looked at her cousin curiously, "You've been here before, Emily?"

Emily stopped eating and nodded, "Twice or so"

"What were you doing here?" will butted in.

"I'm looking for my brother"

"Is Stephen or Frederick missing?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Neither of them"

Now Elizabeth is more confused. She knows her cousins very well and she's sure that Emily only has two older brothers who are in England.

"I found out that I have another brother, who my mom said, was kidnapped by pirates years ago" Emily shared.

"And you want to look for him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course"

"Do you know his name or what he looks like?"

Emily cringed; she has no idea what this brother looks like. But, she has a lot of hope.

She smiled. "I'll recognize him if I see him"

After dinner, jack's crew find their spot in the small living room to rest in. it could be their first long rest since they're mostly up when they're at sea. Jack went out of the house carrying his rum and Emily followed. Mr. Gibbs is getting ready to sleep on the floor when he saw them go out.

"It's been awhile since I've seen ol' jack very happy" he mentioned to will and Elizabeth who's getting tucked on the sofa.

"Happy, at the point of arguing with Emily?" will asked.

"Well yeah, sometimes, kids are the ones who can show you happiness"

"I suppose you're right"

Mr. Gibbs starts to yawn and said, "Goodnight will, Elizabeth"

"Goodnight" the lovebirds chorused.

The moon is high up in the sky like a big bulb of light, giving a little shine all over the island. Tortuga isn't really a quiet place since pirates like to goof around especially at night. Jack saw the pile of barrels in front of Mrs. Crook's house and sat on one of it as he drinks his rum. He's thinking of something because one of emily's brothers seemed familiar to him. Emily walked slowly towards him and looked at the moon, which shine on her violet eyes.

"Thank you- very much" Emily said with what sounds like a murmur.

Jack stopped drinking and turned to her with a confused expression, "Now, why are you thanking me?"

"Because I know you think of me as a pain in the neck-"

"Very true"

Emily rolled her eyes, sat beside him, and continued what she's trying to say, "But though I was like that, you let me stay in your crew"

"Well, that's my weakness"

"What is?"

"Pretty women"

Jack moved closer to Emily, but Emily moved back. She nearly fell off the barrel and lucky for her, jack grabbed her around the waist. Their faces were so close and Emily could already smell the rum from his mouth.

"Say love, what if I ask you for your hand, will you accept?" he whispered.

For a moment they were quiet, staring at each other, when Emily suddenly laughed. Jack backed off and smiled at each other.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but no thanks" Emily said, smiling.

"Why not?" the captain asked curiously.

"First of all, I don't like guys who are way beyond my age"

"I'm not old"

"Yes, you are. And second, you're like my brothers- annoying"

Jack made a face and gulps his rum again.

"So, this brother of yours was taken by pirates, you say?" jack cleared.

Emily nodded and smiled, "At least that's what my mom says"

"What if, your brother, turned to a pirate? Would you still accept him?"

"Of course! Pirate or not, he's my brother"

Jack smirked and Emily stood up and made her way to the house.

"You're just my crew man, then?" jack added.

Emily turned around and gave him the smile that can melt any guy's heart, "Yes, captain"

When Emily was out of sight, jack sighed and looked at the moon. There really are things that are best forgotten, but sometimes it'll just haunt you. It'll always make a way to come out and one day, you'll have to face it. For jack, he doesn't have problems. A little rum and his life is perfect. At least that's what he wants to think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, jack's crew gets ready to leave while Emily is still in bed. Toly, soleil's older brother is walking at the second floor's hallway when he saw Emily sleeping in soleil's room. He looked around to see if anyone is at the same floor and when it was clear, he sneak inside soleil's room. Emily is lying on her belly- so cute- when Toly starts to rub a feather on her nose. Emily shoos off whatever is causing her nose to itch, but Toly won't stop.

Outside, Mrs. Crook handed some food to Elizabeth for them to take on their trip. Then she called out emily's name so loud that jack, who is already in the ship, heard it. Emily ran out of the house while tying her hair. She starts scratching her red nose, irritated, when she found out that Toly was the one annoying her. She lazily walked towards Mrs. Crook with her arms open for a hug.

"thank you for letting us stay, Mrs. Crook" Emily said gratefully.

"That's nothing dear. I should be the one thanking you for saving soleil" the old woman said.

Soleil ran out of the house and hugged her best friend farewell.

"I wish you find your brother soon" soleil said.

Mrs. Crook and soleil waved goodbye as Emily race towards the black pearl with Elizabeth. When they got in, Elizabeth left to talk to will while Emily looks around. Everyone is busy fixing the mast and cleaning as they set sail. Emily saw Mr. Gibbs and she approached him.

"Mr. Gibbs, what can I do to help?" Emily asked.

Mr. Gibbs looked at her, such a fragile body, and pointed at the stairs, "Just sit there, aye?"

Emily sighed and did what she's told like a good girl. She just sat there with the monkey, jack, and watch the others work. She envied them, honestly. A pirate's life is very different with the life she knows. With her life, everything has rules that should be strictly followed.

"Hello, poppet" Pintel suddenly said out of nowhere with ragetti.

Emily just smiled at them, "H-hello, uh, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"Ms. Swann is in the captain's cabin along with Mr. Turner"

"They're talking about- Davey Jones" Ragetti added.

"Davey Jones?"

Ragetti and pintel shushed her and looked around scared, as if Davey Jones would hear their conversation.

Emily apologized and tried to speak in a whisper, "Davey Jones, the captain of the flying Dutchman?"

"Aye" Pintel said and puts the mop down as he tells the story, "You see, we're actually looking for something that belongs to him- his heart"

"Figuratively, right?"

"That's what I thought too, but Davey isn't human"

"Why do you seek the heart?"

"If we stab it, Davey would die of course"

"So that's what we're going to do? To kill him?"

"Aye"

Ragetti and pintel went back to their work leaving Emily- looking pale. Just imagining a real beating heart out of a man's body makes her stomach turn upside down. Jack, will, and Elizabeth finished their discussion and jack went out. On his way to the helm, he noticed Emily sitting on the stairs, covering her face. He slowly approached and poked her on the arm like some dead animal.

"Oi, are you alright?" jack asked.

Emily groaned, "I feel sick"

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back just in case she pukes. He looked back at her and has no choice. Will and Elizabeth were talking about their ruined wedding day when jack barged in, carrying Emily.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Jack didn't answer and placed her down on his bed, "Feel free to take care of her"

And jack left again.

Elizabeth caressed Emily's head and doesn't know what to do.

"Maybe she's sea sick" will suggested.

Will knows just what to do and gently shrugs Emily, "Emily lie on your stomach. It can help"

Emily slowly turned around and her face sank on the mattress; somehow, her nausea faded.

"Thank you" Elizabeth told will for helping her cousin.

Will smiled and excused himself to see how the others are doing. When he left, the room turned a little quiet with only the sound of waves.

"Lizzie" Emily mumbled and faced her cousin.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Have you seen Davey Jones before?"

"Wha- well, no, and I have no intention"

"But, you know that we'll see him if we get the heart"

Elizabeth knows there's a possibility to see him and he heard stories about how terrifying the beast is. Emily is only eighteen, still a kid, and Elizabeth doesn't want to scare her. She forced a smile and quickly stood up.

"Rest first" she said and left the cabin.

At that point, Emily already knew that she'll eventually see the legendary Davey Jones. It scared her, a lot, but she has dealt with pirates many times. She's sure she can handle what's ahead.

The sun is so high and the wind is blowing just right. Will and jack are talking about how and where to get the key and the chest when Elizabeth approached. They seemed to have noticed that she is not in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" will asked concerned.

"Jack, I want my cousin out of this ship" Elizabeth demanded, "What we're trying to do is highly risky and I can't let an eighteen years old girl be put in danger."

Jack sighed as he walks closer with his usual drunkard gay movements.

"Darling, she's the one who insisted to come" he reminded.

"Well, talk her out of it!" Elizabeth argued.

Honestly, jack doesn't want to worry about some kid and best to leave her behind somewhere. He marched back to his cabin and tiptoed when he got in. he saw Emily lying on the bed with droopy eyes and she saw him too.

"So, what did the crew told you we're doing" jack asked while pulling a chair in front of her.

Emily didn't change her position and answered, "You're looking for Davey Jones' heart so you can stab it and kill him"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, why, is there more?"

"Listen, doll, the Dutchman couldn't go on without a captain. Whoever stabs Davey Jones' heart, will take his place. Sail the seas for eternity. But, he can only step on land once every ten years"

Emily gasped in horror. Who is in the right mind to commit such a suicide just to command a stinking ship?

"You're thinking of being the new captain of the Dutchman?" Emily asked curiously.

Jack grinned, "That's the plan"

"You're willing to be immortal?"

"Yes, I am"

"Won't you be- sad?"

"Why would I be? I would have a ship, I can have everything and oh- I couldn't die"

"You can't have a family"

Jack didn't know what to say to that. A family, a pirate like him, doesn't consider that. Besides, he lost his family years ago and he's okay with it. He has nothing to worry about but himself.

"Love, I don't need a family" he explained.

Emily felt down about what he said.

Jack noticed and smirked, "Don't tell me you're worried about me?"

Emily didn't answer and looked away, but it shows. Her eyes are filled with worries for someone she barely knows. Suddenly, Emily felt a warm hand under her chin that tilted her face. Like before, jack's face is too close to hers. Emily is feeling nervous with what's about to happen and just closed her eyes tight. Jack came closer, their lips almost meeting, but he remembered something in his past. Something he tries to forget. Emily opened her eyes when jack let go of her and he sat back. She is relieved that jack didn't go on with his plan.

"Elizabeth wants you to leave" jack finally confessed.

"What?" Emily gasped and sat up.

"She's worried that you might be in danger. As for me, well, I really don't care"

"But, I don't want to leave. I've got this far and I'm coming so I can find my brother. Besides, Elizabeth has no right to decide, it's the captain's"

Emily gulped and realized that she shouldn't have given jack an idea. Now, she's really at the risk of leaving the black pearl.

Jack stared at her. He could see how worried she is, but she still doesn't want to leave.

_Very interesting_, he thought.

Jack stood up and tries to balance his wobbly body, "As your captain, I order you to stay"


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth is looking at the wide sea when she finally heard a door close. Jack just finished talking to Emily and went on his way to the quarter when Elizabeth ran after him.

"Jack, what did she say?" she asked curiously.

"She's going to stay" jack simply said and took the helm from cotton.

"What, that can't be! Make her change her mind! She doesn't know what we're up against!"

Jack rolled his eyes, getting annoyed already, and smiled at her, "Love, she already knows what we're up against and I'm captain. I don't have to take orders from you, savvy?"

"How can you be so cruel? What if she was your sister, would you let her stay?"

"Well, she's not my sister"

Elizabeth is so mad and marched her way far from the arrogant captain. Emily, who is feeling much better, went out of the cabin and inhaled the fresh air. She leaned at the side of the ship and looked at the clear blue water.

"The sea is very beautiful, isn't it?"

Emily turned to her right and saw will joining her.

"It really is" Emily answered, looking back at the sea.

The sea is very wide and one must really venture to see what's on the end. Even under the sea should be ventured.

"She's mad, isn't she?" Emily asked, talking about her cousin.

Will sighed, "Err, sort of"

"I don't even understand why she's mad. I'm not mad at her for risking her life joining a pirate's crew"

"She thinks of you as a-"

"As a kid. Ever since I was smaller, she thinks of me as a weak little girl"

"I'm sure that's not true. She treats you like a sister; she just wants you to be safe"

Emily just sighed and doesn't want to further talk about it anymore and changed the topic, "Are you a pirate, Mr. Turner?"

"I, uh, recently" will answered.

"So you weren't always one?"

"No, I was a black smith in Port Royal"

Emily looked back at the sea with a reminiscing smile, "I want to be a pirate too. To go off in adventures, sword fights and look for buried treasures"

"You like adventures?" will asked.

It is very unusual for a girl to like those kinds of stuffs, but Emily just really loves it.

"Very much" Emily confessed with a shy smile, "My mom said that I'm a perfect reincarnation of my lost brother. But, I can't be a pirate"

"Why not? Anything is possible"

"If your father isn't a member of the government, it's possible. But my father, Isaac Heartgrim, works with them. It'll be a shame for him to have his only daughter turn to a pirate and be sent to the gallows"

"Will?"

Emily and will turned around and saw Elizabeth. The two cousins didn't mind each other, but will wants them to fix things. He approached the love of his life and talked to her for a minute, "Talk to her"

Will gently pushed Elizabeth towards Emily and he left. Elizabeth doesn't know what to say or do. Jack just got out of the cargo with a new bottle of rum and noticed the young William turner behind the stairs. He slowly sneaked beside will and watched whatever he is looking at.

It was the two women.

Jack snorted and drank his rum, "You know, you can just approach them"

"Quiet" will said hoarse fully.

Elizabeth finally had an idea to start their conversation and took jack's compass from her coat.

"Here" Elizabeth said handing the black compass to her cousin.

Emily took it curiously and opened it. The compass doesn't point north.

"It's a broken compass" Emily said.

"Uh, no, it's not. See, that compass points to what you want most"

"No lies?"

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you, Emily. Okay, think of me real hard and the compass will point me"

Emily thinks that her cousin is going crazy because of the heat, but nothing is wrong with trying. She cleared her mind, just like Elizabeth said, and thought of her real hard. She checked the compass and surprisingly, it pointed at Elizabeth.

"Such a strange compass" Emily mumbled with a smile.

Elizabeth strokes Emily's back and smiled, "It's jack's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I lend it to you"

Emily cleared her mind again, trying to see if it would point to where her brother is. The compass starts to slow down and stopped northwest. She looked at the direction and saw jack and will behind the stairs. The two men tried to look around as if they just arrived there and Emily puts the compass in her pocket.

"Lizzie, you don't have to worry about me" Emily assured.

Elizabeth knows that Emily is a grown up already and she has the capacity to take care of her own.

She nodded sincerely and smiled again, "I know. And I promise that I will help to find your lost brother even if it means fighting a lot of pirates"

"Thanks lizzie"

All day, Emily played with jack's compass. All she thinks about, the compass shows; where lizzie is, jack the monkey, etc. but, it doesn't lead to her brother. Emily sat back on the stairs, where Mr. Gibbs is resting, and sighed.

"What seems to be the problem, child?" Mr. Gibbs asked, drinking his own rum.

"This compass" Emily pointed out and starts to shake it, "It's so- odd. Whenever I think of my brother, it leads to--- him"

Mr. Gibbs followed Emily's finger and saw jack at the quarter deck looking at his telescope.

"He can't possibly be my brother, isn't he" Emily added.

Mr. Gibbs laughed and agreed with the young girl.

"Of course he can't. Ye know jack's father is one of the most important pirates of all. The keeper of the code" he explained.

"I see, well maybe, the compass is pointing beyond him?"

"Aye"

Emily opened the compass again and as suspected, it pointed at jack again. She got up to the quarter deck and stood beside him, but it still pointed at him. Jack watch Emily circle him and starts to feel weird about it.

"What are you doing?" jack asked with his drunk voice.

"This is terribly--- terribly stupid" she uttered.

"What is?"

"Your compass is broken" Emily said, giving him back the black compass.

"Maybe you just don't know how to use one" jack pointed out and went back to his cabin and Emily followed.

For the past few days, jack hasn't got any rest yet, adding the fact that he's the captain. He puts his hat on the table, along with his other stuff, and lied down.

"You're going to sleep?" Emily asked, looking at the maps on the table.

"Aye" jack muttered and closed his eyes.

"But, it's such a nice afternoon. Don't you want to see the sunset?" Emily asked.

"I have seen the sunset several times, love. Now shush"

Emily pouted her lips and pulled a chair beside the captain and talks to him while he sleeps.

"So, being a pirate is in your blood?" Emily asked enthusiastically.

Jack opened an eye and looked at her confused, "What made you say that?"

"Mr. Gibbs told me about your father. Is your mom also a pirate?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

Emily grinned, "Just--- curious"

Jack doesn't really like talking about his family; he likes it better to be a part of history. But, he couldn't resist when it's Emily who is asking.

"No, she's not. I have no mom" he simply said.

Emily felt bad. "How about brothers and sisters?"

"None"

"Are you close to your father?"

Jack groaned and doesn't think that this interrogation has no end--- and he won't get any rest--- so he sat up and decided to let time pass by with a chat.

"Yeah, I'm quite close to him" he answered bleakly.

Emily looked envious and sighed, "You're lucky. Me, I'm not really close to my father. When I told him that I want to find my brother; he said that I should forget about it. What a stupid father"

Jack chuckled and remembered someone from his past that is quite similar to Emily's father.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest now" Emily said, but jack grabbed her on the wrist.

"Love, you've already disturbed my rest. Best if you keep me company"

"Fine then."

"Don't you have more questions for me?"

"Have you killed anyone?"

While they're having a conversation, will, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibbs are on the main deck, looking around. There's no near land or port in sight.

"The breeze is a bit eerie" Mr. Gibbs pointed out.

Will looked down on the water and can't even see a single sea creature swimming.

"He must be somewhere near" will said.

Mr. Gibbs told the crew to get the cannons ready just in case they have another encounter with Davey and his crew.

Inside the captain's cabin, jack and Emily are laughing with their conversation, until a loud thump made the black pearl tremble.

"Did we hit something?" Emily asked curiously.

Jack knows that they didn't hit anything and he suddenly felt shivers down his spine. He got up, put on his hat, and faced the worried young girl.

"Under any circumstances, do not leave this room" he instructed.

Emily ran to the closed door and watched everyone getting ready for something. Jack walked around the main deck and will approached him, carrying his cutlass.

"He's here" jack reassured.

After will said that, another loud thump and the flying Dutchman finally rose from the water. Emily is looking out the window of the captain's cabin and couldn't believe what she just saw, a scary looking ship with hideous creatures.

"This isn't possible" she uttered and looked for a place to hide.

The Flying Dutchman's crew and captain went on board the black pearl, armed, scaring almost the whole crew of jack. The fish faced men move aside and let their captain, Davey Jones, walk towards the black pearl's captain.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been awhile, jack sparrow" Davey said, behind his tentacles that are supposed to be a beard.

Jack smiled and gets ready to fancy talk his way out of this mess, "Aye, mate. You haven't change. Still--- good looking"

"And you owe me a hundred souls, remember?"

"Of course I remember, I'll give it to you soon"

Davey looked at each of jack's men and walked around. All were feeling really scared, then he saw will with a girl. He suddenly looked aback. Will pulled Elizabeth to his back and draws out his sword.

"Ahh, you know, the two of them are supposed to be married" jack pointed out.

Everyone got disturbed when they heard a girl's cry and Elizabeth worries that something bad might have happen to Emily.

Two of Davey's men came out from jack's cabin and captured a young girl.

"Who told you, you can go in my cabin?" jack protested.

They presented Emily to Davey and he's surprise to see another girl on board. There's a lot of terror in Emily's eyes and soul. Jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood between him and Emily.

"I'm telling you as early as now, she has no worth at all" jack said.

Davey came back to his sense and gave jack a single glare that made him move out of his way. He looked back at the girl, "So strange. I can feel the terror in your soul, but not the terror of losing your own life. More afraid of--- losing someone. Your soul is already equivalent to a hundred souls"

Elizabeth is about to answer back at him when jack suddenly spoke.

"I'll give you a hundred souls" jack pushed.

Davey turned around and face the now serious looking captain jack sparrow.

"Here's your chance of settling your debts with me and yet you still want to look for a hundred souls. And you said she has no worth at all. Tell me, what is she to you?"

"She is a part of my crew and I can't give you any of my men--- women" jack replied.

"Very well, I'm giving you three days to complete your task. If you don't have the hundred souls I'm asking for, we'll take the girl. For now, we'll take Mr. Turner to make sure you'll not run from our agreement"

Two men grabbed will and Elizabeth tried to push them aside, but Mr. Gibbs grabbed her. Actually, it's already planned that they'll use Will as bait and for him to know the whereabouts of the key of Davey Jones' chest.

Elizabeth ran towards her cousin as soon as they let her go and she was really pale and shaky. The monstrous creatures made their way back to the Flying Dutchman and Davey turned one last time to jack before fully leaving.

"Three days"

The Flying Dutchman sailed away from the black pearl and Will looked back at them, hoping that their plan would work.

Now that's a big problem jack has, a hundred souls in three days. Jack turned around when everyone panicked as Emily fainted. Ragetti and Pintel carried her off to the captain's cabin and the others get ready to sail away.

"Where do you suppose to get a hundred souls, jack? We're far off from Tortuga and if we turn around now, it'll take us three days to get there" Mr. Gibbs pointed out.

"What about in England?" there are pirates there too that might be willing to be your crew" Elizabeth suggested.

"England, then" jack said without arguments.

Emily is still unconscious because of the encounter awhile ago and she starts to dream. She found herself in an abandoned ship and heard something.

"Emily…Emily"

A man's voice was calling her voice in a soft whisper, but she isn't sure who it is. She can't see anyone else on the ship. Then suddenly, she thought that it might be her brother. The voice kept on calling her and she heard it from behind the stairs. She slowly approached the dark stairs and saw a dark figure behind.

"Brother?" she called out.

When she saw who it was, Emily's eyes widened in fright. The figure came out from behind the stairs revealing who he is, Davey Jones.

"Sorry missy" Davey said and suddenly stabbed Emily in the stomach with his sword, "You'll never see your brother again"

Davey pushed the bloody Emily off the ship to the sharks to feed on her. Emily suddenly gasped and woke up with cold sweats.

"Nightmare?"

Emily saw herself back in the captain's cabin and saw jack around the table, lighting a lamp. The sun outside starts to set and Emily is still a little shaky while wiping off the sweat on her forehead.

"Still thinking of sailing with us?" jack added.

"Yes, I will still stay" Emily answered confidently.

Jack didn't expect to hear that from her after what she saw and smirked, "How come you're so confident saying that? Jones might come to take you"

"Because I trust you that you won't let them harm me"

Jack isn't too sure about the last part. If he has no hundred souls within three days, he's willing to trade Emily just to save his neck.

"You know, love, you can't be too sure about----"when he faced Emily, he saw her clutching on to a necklace around her neck that took his attention.

He got up from where he is sitting and approached the young girl slowly while pointing at the necklace. "What is that?"

Jack sat beside her and Emily looked down on the silver heart locket she's clutching on to and her worries fade suddenly.

She smiled. "Oh, it's a locket. I don't have the key, though. Mom said that my brother, the one I'm looking for, was the one who gave me this"

Jack took a closer look at the locket and gently touches the cold material, "What's your last name again?"

"Heartgrim"

In the middle of their conversation, Elizabeth suddenly barged in when she heard that Emily is already awake. She went beside her excitedly and hugs her tight.

"Emily, finally you're awake" Elizabeth exclaimed.

As she worries about Emily, the two ladies didn't even noticed the captain left the cabin. Jack went to the quarter deck, sat on one corner, absent mindedly. He took out his compass from his jacket and underneath the compass box is a hidden compartment. He pulled it open and took out a small shiny thing. A key that matches Emily's locket.

"It can't be" he muttered.

It seems that jack is hiding something from the whole word; a deep dark secret. Dear ol' captain jack sparrow wasn't always a pirate like he said. He was once a young lad who lived in England with his mother, father, and younger brother. Their house was near the port and he'll usually play at the port, pretending to be a pirate. As he grows up, he got interested in adventures, sword fights and buried treasures. But, his father wasn't amused at all. He despised everything about pirates. Hard to believe, jack's father was no pirate keeper of the code---not even a simple pirate. His father worked for the government. One night, the port was ambushed by pirates. Upon hearing that, young jack got excited and left home to go to the pirates. Pirates started smuggling goods from the people and guards fought with the pirates. The captain of the pirates, captain Teague, saw him and asked if he'd want to be a part of the crew. The young jack thought of no good reason for going back home; his father hated him. And so, jack left England with the pirates. Captain Teague changed jack's last name Heartgrim to Sparrow and treated him as his son. Years had passed and jack became a captain of his own ship, the black pearl. The very youngest captain.

One day, his crew stopped over England's port and jack decided to see his family. He went back to his old house and saw his mother, a bit older already. Though jack looks like a pirate already, his mother still recognized him and gave him a tight hug. Jack was happy to see her again and his brother. Then he found out that he has two new siblings; a boy and a girl. Jack wanted to spend time with his new siblings, but his mother warned him about his father. The man was still working for the government and would kill any pirate he laid eyes on. Even if it is his own son. Jack decided to leave his family forever and left the silver heart locket to her youngest sister at least to remember him by.

"Jack, you alright?" Mr. Gibbs asked, walking towards him.

Jack stopped with his flashback, hid the key, and stood up, "Mr. Gibbs. How many days till we get to the port of England?"

"By tomorrow morning we'll get there, sir"

That night, Elizabeth watched over Emily as she sleeps until jack came back. Elizabeth kissed the young girl's head and marched towards jack and keeps her voice down as much as possible.

"You're not going to let them take her, right?" Elizabeth asked, nearly teary eyed.

Now that the terrible past jack has been avoiding finally arrived, he wouldn't let Davey lay his creepy hands on Emily.

"Of course not, love. Take a rest now" jack whispered.

Elizabeth left the room and made her way to the other room. Jack approached his bed, sitting beside the sleeping young girl, and strokes her head. After many years of running, jack never thought of stumbling upon family.

Emily moved a bit and opened her eyes, seeing the charming captain smiling at her.

"Hi captain" she whispered, grinning.

"Hi" jack answered back.

"Where will we be heading next?"

"England, we'll be waiting for William there"

"England, that's---nice" but she doesn't sound happy at all.

Jack looked at her curiously since she should be happy to be back home, "You don't seem excited about it"

Emily slowly sat up and pulled her brown hair over her right shoulder.

"I _am_ happy, but my family might take me back. You see, they already found out that I left my father"

"Do they know your reason?"

"Well yes, they were the ones who mentioned that I have a another brother"

"How did they feel about your plan?"

Emily squints at the witty captain, "Is this an interrogation?"

Hours passed by and Emily decided to tell jack her life story. She rests her head on jack's chest and jack placed an arm around her.

"So, I live in England with my mom, Estella Heartgrim, and my brothers Stephen and Frederick. Stephen is the oldest and we have ten years of gap. I'm guessing he's just a year younger than you are. Anyways, he stood up as the father figure for Frederick and I when father is in Port Royal. Frederick, well, he's three years older than me and a pain. The two of us usually fight"

"About what?" jack butted in.

"Stupid small things" Emily confessed.

She continued her story. "Anyways, even though we're like that, Frederick and I are really close. He always takes my side when our father scolds me"

"How did you know that you have another brother?" jack butted--- again.

Emily couldn't forget the day she knew about that.

Before continuing, Emily fixed her position and wrapped her arms around jack's waist getting comfy.

"It was six years ago. Mom, my brothers and I were walking around town when Frederick mentioned something. 'What do you supposed happened to our other brother?' I was so surprised to hear that and confronted mom. It seems like they have kept something so important for a long time. Mom simply said that pirates took him long before I was born. But when I turned three, Frederick said that he saw that brother of ours. He left me this heart locket and that was the last time my family saw him."

"Does this brother have a name?" jack asked, stroking Emily's head with the tip of his fingers.

"That's the strange part; mom or Stephen can't mention a name"

Jack felt relieved about that and lets out a deep breath.

Almost midnight, Emily began to yawn and her eyelids get heavier by the minute.

"Hey jack" Emily muttered, "Do you still think I'll see my brother?"

Jack finds the question amusing and stared at the ceiling with a smile, "I'm sure you'll see him, love. You're willing to stay on a pirate ship just to find him. When he sees you, he'll be very proud to have a little sister as you"

The room became quiet and jack is quite surprise. He was waiting for a reply from Emily, but when he looked down, Emily is already snoozing. It made jack smile again and hugged her tight and closed his eyes.

"I'm proud of you" jack muttered before falling asleep.

For the first time, jack sleeps with Emily not as a crew man, but as siblings.

The next morning, Emily woke up with the sun shining on her face. She slowly opened her dazzled eyes and sat up, stretching her arms. She found herself alone in the room and could hear Marty instructing to drop anchors. She got up and walked out of the room and found lizzie helping out with the masts. Elizabeth saw her too and left the work to the others and went to hug Emily.

"Are you feeling a lot better?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily nodded and tucks her hair behind her ears as it gets blown, "I really do. Jack kept me company while I was sleeping"

"And you'll feel much better, we're already in England"

Emily looked at the port and recognized it from her younger years. She is back in her hometown.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone at the port is very busy with the trades when the Black Pearl dropped anchor. Jack called his crew to the main deck and everyone gathered around, including Emily and Elizabeth, and wait for whatever their captain would be instructing.

"Alright, gents--- and ladies, all of us will be staying in England until William gets back" jack explained while he walks back and forth, "And everyone act normal, no pirate talk or whatsoever, savvy?"

"Aye!"

Emily and Elizabeth just rolled their eyes because of what jack said about the pirate talk.

"But, where would we be staying?" Ragetti asked.

Now that's something jack hasn't thought of. England, of course, doesn't allow pirates to be hanging freely on their grounds. Once they find out, it's the gallows for them and for the people associated with piracy.

"We can stay at my place" Emily suggested.

The crew talked amongst their selves and liked the idea. No one would think that there are pirates staying at a government official's house. But jack came running to her and declined. He doesn't want to see his family, or rather, put them in danger.

"I don't think that's a great idea, doll" jack said with a smile.

Emily looked confused, "Why not? My family is very accommodating; you don't have to worry about it"

"Fine, but not everyone would be coming. The others will stay here on the black pearl, while I go with you, lizzie, wooden eye, pintel, and Mr. Gibbs"

"Okay"

Emily excitedly went down the pearl with her dearly beloved cousin and jack followed with the three men. Emily leads the way and followed the long path of tress. Their house is not that far from port and they could get there in just a few minutes.

Elizabeth faced her cousin as they walk at the quiet path.

"Are you excited to see them again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, it's almost two years since I last saw them" Emily shared.

The four pirates are far behind and Mr. Gibbs noticed that jack is acting a bit strange---err. They're already on land, but jack still looks afraid.

"Something the matter, jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack got startled when he spoke and he tried to act normal---well, the jack sparrow normal.

"Of course, why won't I be?" he said in a jolly mood.

"We're here!" Emily shouted.

Jack saw the white mansion ahead and made a disappointed face, "Oh, bugger"

Emily excitedly ran towards the house and started knocking very loud on the door. She fixed the way she looks while waiting; brushed her hair with her fingers, fixed her clothes and all. The others are standing behind Emily and jack sneakily walked away. The door slowly opened and Emily got stiff of nervousness yet happy when she the woman. The woman is nearly in her forties and yet beautiful. She is at medium height, wearing a beautiful green dress and her curly brown hair in a half pony. The woman recognized Emily and squealed as she pulls her into her arms.

"Ahh! Emily, child, thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried about you!" Estella, Emily's mother, sad and is already in tears.

Suddenly, two young men appeared behind her mother, looking very worried.

"Mother, what's the---"the blonde haired guy nearly dropped his jaw when he also saw the young girl.

"It's you. Stephen, look, it's Emily!" the blonde guy said to the browned hair, which seems like the older one.

The three of them hugged and Elizabeth ran to her aunt she haven't seen for quite a long time. Frederick saw the other three men standing and suddenly took out a pistol from his pocket. Emily got startled, and so is the others, and pulls his gun down.

"Frederick, no! they're friends" Emily exclaimed.

"But, they're pirates!" Frederick argued.

Mr. Gibbs sighed and looked at ragetti and pintel, "Blast it, we haven't done anything and yet they found out"

Elizabeth looked at Frederick curiously, "How'd you know they're pirates?"

"Everyone knows them. The crew of the famous black pearl that lord Beckett is looking for. He's actually after---"

"Jack. Where is jack?" Emily asked and looked around.

Estella and Stephen exchanged worried glances when they heard the name.

"Who's jack?" Estella asked.

The others are calling out jack's name while Emily answered her mother while looking around.

"Jack Sparrow, the captain of the black pearl. But I swear mother, not all Lord Beckett say is true. Jack is a good man; he let me stay on his ship so I can find my brother"

Estella realized that her daughter hasn't found out who really jack sparrow is.

"Come inside, child, and so is everyone. Stephen would look for him" Estella said.

Everyone went in while Stephen starts to look for his older brother. As soon as Emily took a step inside the house, she felt at home. She remembered everything in every corner of the big house. Her mother approached her with a smile and gently caresses her soft cheek.

"I prepared a warm bath for you and Elizabeth on the second floor. And gentlemen, the guest room is ready for the three of you" she said.

Ragetti and pintel looked really excited just imagining sleeping on soft beds.

"T-thank you, madam" they both said.

Mr. Gibbs, on the other hand, looked towards the window, "Where could jack be?"

Not too far from the heartgrim's mansion, is a field where their cows are. They own cows to have their own fresh milks. Surprisingly, jack is walking there muttering words to himself. Suddenly, he heard something rustling behind and quickly took out his pistol and faced whoever it was.

It was no other than Stephen, with his hands up.

"That's not the way home, jack" he said.

Jack put away his pistol underneath his jacket and smiled, "What made you think I'm going home?"

Stephen smirked and walked closer to him, "It's been eighteen years, jack. Did you ever think you'll be here again?"

"No. not until our little sister appeared"

"Emily, yes. She's quite stubborn as you are. And she always gets in an argument with father"

"I'm still older than you, mate, so watch your words" jack reminded.

"So, what troubles are you causing now, big brother?"

"I believe I haven't done any trouble--- at the moment"

Finally, will arrived in England safe. He's got the key and the chest for jack sparrow. Emily just finished her bath and let her damp hair loose then borrowed some of Frederick's clothes. She ran down hurriedly and saw everyone gathered around the table. Pintel saw her and called her to come closer.

"Will's got the key and the chest" he said.

Emily hurriedly joined them and saw will sitting beside jack. Will opened the chest and everyone gasped when they saw the beating heart.

"It's real" Emily mumbled.

Will sighed and faced jack, "This is your chance to kill him, jack"

Jack looked at the disgusting thing and made a puking face. He's already clutching on to his sword, but he saw Emily then his other family just outside. Somehow, living forever became a bad idea. He let go of his sword, locked the chest again, and took the key from will.

"I think I'll stab it in front of him" jack said, smiling.

Will got up along Elizabeth and wants to rest from all his rowing, ragetti and pintel goes to the black pearl to tell the others where to find them, Mr. Gibbs went to the guest room, and Emily wanted to go to her room. When she was about to go up, she saw her mom approach jack. She wants to know what she's up to, but Frederick suddenly pulled her.

"Hey Emily, let's go to your room and tell me all about your adventures" he said excitedly.

Emily smiled, "Sure"

While they go up, Estella locked the study room so she could talk to jack who is looking around.

"You've changed a lot, jack" Estella said softly.

Jack closed the book he's looking at and bravely faces his mother with a smile, "I've grown my hair and I'm a little---rich"

"That's good for you" Estella couldn't help it anymore and hugged him.

Jack felt weird, hugging the woman who bore him, after so many years.

Estella couldn't stop crying in joy, "So many years and I thought I'll never see you again"

"I'm very sorry, mum" jack said, patting her back.

"Would you really stab the heart? If you do that, we won't see you in ten years"

Jack sighed and realized it's already the first day of his task, "The lot of you managed to survive eighteen years without me. Besides, if I don't do it, Emily would be in grave danger"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"If I don't kill Davey Jones, he would take her. That was our deal"

"That's terrible!"

"I shouldn't have brought her on board in the first place. But, I couldn't. I feel at home with her"

"You know, for any mother, they'll let their daughter stay in a soft place while she's in danger. But, I still want her to be with you"

Jack looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Estella smiled and holds his hands tight, "Jack, I know you wouldn't put your sister in danger and I know you want to know her more"

She unlocked the study room and left already to do some work, leaving jack to think about things.

Jack slowly went out and saw the stairs.

Frederick is already talking to his sister when he remembered that he needs to do something in town. He left his sister and when he closed the door, he saw jack approaching.

"I know who you are, you're more than a pirate to our family" Frederick said with a smile and quickly walked down the stairs.

Emily is sitting on the soft cushioned bench beside her window, thinking, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said.

The door creaked open and jack slowly went in, smiling.

Emily smiled as she moves a little to give jack a space to sit on. Jack looked also out of the window and could see the port- and the black pearl- from the window.

"I was always like this" Emily mumbled absent mindedly, "Being the only girl, father is very strict and doesn't allow me to go out. That's why he took me with him in Port Royal. So he could watch over me and make me his prisoner in our own home"

Jack knows how strict their father can be and caressed Emily's soft hand, "Sorry to hear that, love. It must be very hard for you to cope with someone who doesn't understand you"

"Exactly, he doesn't know what I feel. All he thinks bout is himself. Anyways, what did you and my mother talked about?"

"We were talking about whether leaving you here or not" jack lied.

Emily gulped, "What did you say?"

"Hmm, surprisingly, I stupidly said you'll still come. It's hard to let you go"

The young girl felt so happy, at the same time, flattered. The past few days, jack has been treating her special and Emily is feeling a bit---strange.

"Thank you--- for everything"

To show her appreciation, Emily leaned forward to give him the kiss he has been trying to have, but this time, jack is the one who backed off.

Emily looked confused and looked at the captain, "I thought you wanted it?"

Jack giggled and looked out and then to her--- to her beautiful eyes.

"Before, I did" he explained then holds Emily's cheek, "I love you, I really do. But not the kind of love you're thinking"

He stood up and left Emily all alone in her room. Emily looked out again, biting her lips.

_Men are hard to understand_, she thought.

Two days have passed since they stayed on land. Jack is eating breakfast along everyone else when will puts his fork down and breaks the silence.

"Jack, it's the third day and you have no hundred souls" will pointed, looking at jack across him.

Emily is nervous, even her family, but jack is calm drinking his rum instead of juice.

"Relax, William, we have his heart. He can't touch Emily" he explained, winking at the young girl.

They're about to eat again, when someone kept on knocking the door. Stephen got up and opened the door. When he opened it, no one was there.

"Captain!"

Stephen got startled when he saw a small man down.

"Ah, Marty, what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"We just saw Davey's ship" Marty exclaimed.

Everyone looked worried and waited for the captain's order. Jack finished his glass of rum and smirked.

"Let's go to the black pearl"

They all got up, left the house, and back to the port. Emily is hugged by his family and jack waits for her.

"Take care, alright?" Estella said and keeps on kissing and hugging her.

Emily is starting to be shaky yet she managed to smile, "I love you all. Promise I'll be back with our brother"

"Bring Emily back safely, Sparrow" Stephen said with a grin.

Jack smiled, "You have my word"

After goodbyes, jack and Emily made their way the crowded port and went on the black pearl.

Jack took out his telescope and clearly saw that it is the flying Dutchman. But, they noticed that the Dutchman isn't moving.

"Do you think he's waiting for us?" Elizabeth asked, holding a sword.

The ship suddenly trembled with the loud thump and Will realized what it means, "They're summoning the Kraken"

"Ready the cannons, the lot of you!" Mr. Gibbs commanded.

Under the black pearl, a gigantic creature starts to rise and sticks to the ship. Everyone on the black pearl gets ready and Emily couldn't believe to see such huge tentacles.

"Everyone, get ready!" Will exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of fighting the terrible beast, they have finally shot its tentacles to cause it to stop. Emily felt proud of herself that she got the chance to use a sword. But, it's still early to rejoice. The kraken will be back, angry for what they did. So jack made the biggest decision of abandoning his ship so they could all escape. Everyone gets into the long boat and when Emily is about to go down the pearl, jack pulled her. Jack pulled out a folded paper from his pocket and his compass.

He handed it to Emily, "Take it"

"What's this for?" Emily asked curiously.

"Open it only when we get to shore, savvy?"

"Okay"

"Now get in the long boat, I'll just say goodbye to my ship"

Emily slowly went down and sat beside cotton and Marty. She puts the compass and letter inside her pocket when Elizabeth went down.

"Where's jack?" Will asked.

"He volunteered to stay behind for us to escape" Elizabeth said hard and couldn't look straight into Will's eyes.

The crew couldn't believe what they heard, especially Emily. Ragetti and Pintel starts rowing and when they're far enough, they saw the kraken pull down the ship under the sea along with jack sparrow. Emily felt her chest tightening and looked away, trying not to cry. Jack was a clever good man. They didn't know anywhere to go, but to Tia Dalma. She gave each one of them something hot to drink and thinks of a way to get jack back. Emily is in one corner, not joining the other's discussion, and remembered the letter jack has given her. She pulled it out from her pocket and read it.

Emily,

Okay, I'll get it straight already. You don't have to look for your brother any further. Because you have found him by the time you boarded the black pearl, even earlier, when you saved us all from jail. Love, it's me, Jack Heartgrim, the brother you have always hoped to see again. I didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you, you were so little and now, you've become a fine woman. I knew you were my sister when you mentioned the locket. I really am the one who gave it to you. If you open it, there's an engraving in it. 'To love is to Protect' I am truly sorry for not telling you earlier, I was just afraid that you wouldn't accept me as your brother. I wasn't kidnapped by pirates; I volunteered to come with them. I abandoned all of you. I'm a bloody pirate; it's in my blood, Emily. After all this, just forget about me and live a normal life. You'll just get in trouble when father learns about this, I'm truly sorry, love.

Captain Jack Sparrow

Emily started to be a bit shaky, couldn't believe what is happening. But she remembered what jack said to her when they were in her room. _I love you, but not the kind of love you're thinking._

She puts the letter down on the table, beside the candles, while taking her necklace off her neck. Next, she took out the compass out and opened the compartment where she saw the small silver key. When she opened the locket, it surprised here. There really is an engraving inside.

_To love is to protect._

Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw Barbossa alive, but gasped more when Emily fell from the chair. Elizabeth ran to her and so did the others.

"Emily, Emily!" Elizabeth called out.

But, Emily is too unconscious and Elizabeth noticed the tears on the tip of her eyes. Tia Dalma looked at the table and saw the burning paper, but before it turned in to ashes, she saw the name Captain jack Sparrow. That day, all of them sailed away in a new ship to get jack back from Davey Jones locker. Emily heard the sea again that made her woke up. She's lying down, wrapped in a blanket, beside Tia Dalma.

"Where am I?" she moaned while sitting up.

"You are in a ship" Tia Dalma answered.

Emily tried to hold on to her necklace, but she realized it wasn't around her neck anymore.

Emily panicked and got up searching for the precious thing.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Tia Dalma asked, smiling, holding the locket and the compass.

The young girl saw what she's holding and took it. She Drew a deep breath and sat back, relieved that it didn't get lost. Tia Dalma noticed how much Emily loves the necklace.

"Is that a special thing?" Tia Dalma asked.

Emily sniffled and smiled at her, "It really is, it's the only thing I have that was given to me by my older brother"

"Ah, you do look like him when him smiles"

Emily looked at her surprised, she never mentioned to her or anyone about her other brother.

"Y-you know who my brother is?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Emily Heartgrim. Witty Jack's blood runs in your veins"

"Has he mentioned me to you before?"

"When him visited me before, he asked me to predict about a she"

"Was it me?"

"Yes"

"What did he want to know?"

"Everything; how you were, where you were"

"Why didn't he just come to us---his family?"

"By that time, Jack was already a pirate. He knows what the consequence would be if anyone saw him with him family"

"Gallows for all of us"

Tia Dalma nodded and looked at Emily's locket, "Of course he wouldn't want that to happen, that's why him left that with you. 'to love is to protect' he left all of you to follow his lifelong dream, but that doesn't mean him doesn't love his family"

"He never came back so we wouldn't get in trouble for having a pirate in the family"

"Like what is written; to love is to protect"

Emily caressed her locket and smiled. Jack loves them and sacrificed a lot just to keep his family safe. All this time, Emily is already with her brother not realizing it. She puts the locket around her neck and looked back at Tia Dalma.

"We'll see him again, right?" she asked.

Tia Dalma smiled and looked up the dark sky, "Sooner than you think"

After many days and nights, they have finally arrived at Davey Jones locker with their ship destroyed. Everyone thought it is amazing that the black pearl is together in one piece. Emily wanted to approach him and give him a hug, but he's too busy. Busy arguing with Barbossa and Will and told them the plan of Elizabeth leaving him behind. That is something the crew didn't know and surprised Emily a lot. Her own cousin almost succeeded on killing her brother. But eventually, all of them went back to the pearl. Barbossa is giving orders, will and Elizabeth talked about what jack said, jack finding a way to get away from the locker with the navigational chart, and Emily sitting in one corner. Jack couldn't understand a thing at all with the chart and looked around. At the other side of the ship, he saw Emily sitting on the stairs, staring blankly. She must be in a state of shock with Barbossa's plan of getting to Davey Jones locker. She thought she was going to drown to death. Emily didn't realize that jack is already sitting beside her.

"I thought you were already on land or something" jack whispered.

Emily didn't look at him and smiled, "I can't leave without my brother---without you"

"So you finally know who I am. It feels awkward though"

"You know, I'd still accept you even if you're a pirate. I told you that"

"I know you would"

"Then come home with me---to our family with mom, Stephen, Frederick and-"

"Father? He'd kill us all. Sorry, love"

"Was he the reason you left?"

Jack smirked, "The man hated me so much"

Emily leaned her head on her knees and starts to sob. Jack is a bit confused and patted her on the back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Emily still sobbed when she mumbled, "I thought you were really dead when I finally found out that you're my brother"

Jack knows the feeling. He also thought that he wouldn't see her anymore. He pulled her to his side and hugged her.

Ragetti and pintel watch the both of them in curiosity.

"Do you think they have a relation or something?" ragetti asked.

"Who knows, but Emily is really beautiful" pintel added.

The two of them saluted when barbossa approached them.

"Back to yer station" he ordered.

"Aye!" the two said and went on their way.

Barbossa looked at jack and Emily and couldn't help but to be a bit curious too. Jack went back to the chart and Emily went to the lower deck to get some water to drink. Elizabeth followed her and wants to know why Emily isn't talking to her.

"Emily, why won't you talk to me?" Elizabeth asked and grabbed her hand.

Emily suddenly pulled her hand away from her cousin and looked angry, "You tried to kill jack and you expect me to talk to you? What if you kill me too?"

Elizabeth was taken aback and explained for her actions.

"Of course I wouldn't do it to you. Davey Jones and the kraken were after jack. If I didn't do what I did, Davey might've took you"

"But I told you I could take care of myself! And that just proves that you have no trust in jack!" Emily argued.

"How can you even take his side? You barely know him"

"I know him---well enough to trust him"

Emily doesn't want to continue with such a stupid thing and went back up without her water. Jack is beside the helm with barbossa when Emily is walking around the main deck in a bad mood. Barbossa looked at jack and as suspected, jack's gaze is after Emily.

"You seem to worry about the young wench, jack" barbossa pointed out.

Jack faced him and acted like he doesn't know what he's talking about, "Hector, I believe I don't know what you're saying"

"Well, why wouldn't you worry, Jones could take her anytime"

"That's utterly impossible, mate. I have his heart"

Barbossa gave him an are-you-stupid-or-what look with what jack said.

"You don't have the heart" barbossa said.

"I don't?" jack asked back and searched the pockets of his jacket for the beating thing.

"Young turner took it secretly from you and when we went to Singapore, Beckett's men took it"

"Oh, bugger"

Barbossa laughed and turns the helm around, "Now tell me that you don't know what I'm saying"

When Davey Jones finds out that jack's alive, he'll go after Emily to settle his debt.

Before the sun had set, jack finally had an idea how to get out of the locker. When the black pearl turned upside down, the ship submerged and went back to their world. Everyone is soaked wet and coughed with all the water they accidentally swallowed. Nevertheless, they're happy to see the sunrise.

"We're back!" Mr. Gibbs said happily.

But their happiness soon vanished. Coming closer to the black pearl, is the Endeavour ship with the flag of the east India Company.


	7. Chapter 7

Armed men from the Endeavour ship boarded the black pearl and surrounded jack's crew. Lord Cutler Beckett coolly approached the pirates with the head of the government.

"Mr. Sparrow, nice to see you again" Beckett said.

Jack forced a smile at him while men hand cuffs them. The ageing man beside Beckett, Isaac Heartgrim specifically, recognized Elizabeth and Emily.

"Emily, is that you?" he asked with hope.

Emily is beside jack when she recognized her own father and is truly happy to see him at the moment.

"Father!" she exclaimed happily.

Isaac ordered one of the guards to take off Emily's hand cuffs. The metal cuffs opened and Emily hugged her father tight.

"It seems that you've kidnapped another one, Sparrow" Beckett added.

"For your information, she volunteered to come" jack explained.

"Hang them when we get to Port Royal" Isaac ordered, which of course, delighted Beckett.

But Emily didn't seem happy with his father's hasty decision, "Father, you can't kill them! They didn't kidnapped me"

"Kidnapped or not, they're pirates. And they have a price to pay"

"How about Elizabeth, you can't kill her"

Isaac sighed and remembered his now deceased brother Weatherby, "I can't do anything. She engaged herself to joining pirates"

Elizabeth couldn't believe that her own relative would let her be taken to the gallows.

"Father, I finally found him--- my brother" Emily added.

Isaac is surprised to hear that, even Beckett and the other captives. He never talked about that thing for a long time.

Emily took a glimpse on jack then to her father, "It's Jack Sparrow"

Murmurs started to arouse like buzzing bees while jack stands there with a suppressed smile. A pirate from the Heartgrim's family, that's a big issue. Isaac looked furious and suddenly punched jack hard on the face.

The captives tried to fight back but the guards get their guns ready.

"Jack!" Emily exclaimed and went to his side to see if he's okay.

Isaac is filled with anger at the moment and couldn't accept what he just heard, "You wretched good for nothing pirate!"

Jack rubs his aching nose and smiled sarcastically towards the man who hates him the most.

"You don't seem to be happy to see me, father" jack said, grinning.

"Don't you dare call me father, you insolent fool!"

Emily is surprised to hear such rude words coming out of a respectable man such as her father.

"Please father, don't be too hard on him. He didn't do anything wrong" Emily pleaded.

"Actually, he did a lot of wrong doings" Beckett butted in.

Isaac looked angrier, "And now you brained wash my daughter's mind"

"He didn't, I'm just telling you what you need to know. He's still your son!"

"Never! I couldn't accept a son who is as barbaric as a pirate!"

"Do you even know why he left in the first place?"

Honestly, Isaac doesn't know and really don't care. What's done is done, he already forgot about his first son a long time ago. But Emily decided to speak out her mind and takes her brother's side.

"You never listen to us" Emily said.

Isaac looked confused while Beckett looks bored and left them with their family affairs.

"Excuse me?" Isaac asked.

"That's always the problem; you never listen to what your children have to say. Especially my side, everything I say is wrong to you!"

"That's not true" Isaac protested.

"Yes it is, you always act like the head of the government even at home"

Isaac tried to calm himself and is feeling a lot of pressure now in front of the people he works with, "That's enough, Emily"

"You think you're always right, but you're not!"

"Emily"

"And you only worry about how other people sees you and feels ashamed when I do something wrong!"

All of a sudden, the whole ship turned dead silent when they heard a thundering sound. Isaac couldn't control his emotions anymore. His left hand trembles as he could still hear the strike he made in his mind. On the other hand, Emily is in a state of shock, touching her left cheek that stings. In her whole life, no one ever hit her like that, even her mother.

"Emily I-"Isaac tried to reach out to his daughter, but Emily hid behind her brother.

Jack saw how terrified Emily is and then faced their father seriously, "Don't forget you're still a father, mate. The government isn't your family"

Beckett came back and noticed the silence, "Okay, take them to the cellar"

The guards take them to the lower deck and Beckett pats Isaac behind, "I'm sure it must feel awful to have such a disgrace in the family such as Sparrow. It'll just suit him to face the gallows"

Isaac wasn't listening and is just staring at his hand; he couldn't believe what he has done to his daughter. The guards already locked the captives on in the cellars and went back to their stations. Will and the others are just staring at jack.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Elizabeth suddenly asked to her cousin she never thought.

Jack is massaging his wrists where the cuffs were awhile ago and snorted at them, "Why do I have to, it doesn't concern the lot of you"

He got up and joined Emily who is on the far corner, sitting. She's staring blankly with her purple eyes getting cloudy already.

"Does it still hurt?" jack asked concerned.

The imprint of their father's hand is still visible on Emily's fragile cheek and is very red.

Emily blinked and tears trickled down her cheeks that she quickly wiped away, "Doesn't matter, it'll fade after awhile"

Night already reached them and they're still at sea. The other captives already fell asleep except for the siblings jack and Emily. The both of them are in one corner, far from the others, talking about their family.

"A lot must have changed in the family since you and Frederick came" jack said, stretching his legs out.

Emily wrapped her arms around her legs and shrugged, "I'm not sure, what was our family like before?"

"Well, formal. I mean you saw the bloody man, he's very strict"

"He's always been that strict?"

"Not always, he used to be a fun guy"

"I can't really imagine that"

Jack chuckled, "When Stephen and I were small, father would usually tell us pirate stories and adventures. It was fun, but he suddenly changed when he became head of the government"

"I wish father turns back to his fun side"

Emily faced her brother across and this time, she looked serious and worried, "If we ever get away from this, would you still stab Davey Jones heart?"

Jack has thought about it many times already; to stab the heart and live forever or not to stab the heart and be a normal human. It's really about making the right choices.

"My first reason to stab Davey Jones' heart is so I could live for eternity" jack explained and watches his curious sister, "But it all changed. I couldn't bear _not_ to see my family in ten years- not anymore. But you don't have to worry, Emily. I'll find another way to settle my debt with him, so he couldn't take you"

Emily sat beside her brother and hugged him tight. Finally, she found her brother and if this is the last remaining days before the gallows, she's happy to be with him. Behind some stacked barrels across the cellars, they didn't know that someone was listening.

The head of the government, Isaac Heartgrim, slowly slid down to the ground, sitting, and feeling a lot of guilt in his heart and soul. Jack was right about him, he wasn't really that strict before. When Isaac first had his two sons, he'd tell them pirate stories. He himself wanted to have adventures of his own. He and jack would get along and pretend to be pirates on their backyard. But, he knew that the adventures he dreamt of wouldn't ever happen in real life. Isaac got the position as head of the government of England. It is a big task and first thing they decided to do is stop piracy. Isaac also told little jack to stop talking about pirates if he doesn't want to get in trouble. But little jack already made up my mind that one day he'll be a pirate. Isaac got really mad and felt ashamed about him so he never introduced him to anyone. The one he only treated as a son was Stephen. When the night the pirates ambushed Port Royal, Isaac was in their living room. He knew that jack would be leaving, but he never thought of stopping him. He wanted to get rid of him. The next day, Isaac told his wife and Stephen that jack was kidnapped by pirates. Many years had passed and Isaac and Estella had a new son, Frederick. They love him they love Stephen. After three years, they had a new one and a girl they named Emily. Isaac felt so happy to finally have a daughter. As Emily grows up, though, Isaac had a fear. His only and youngest daughter is becoming like his first son, jack. Afraid that she might run off with pirates, Isaac brought Emily to Port Royal so he could keep an eye on her.

"You're going to creep up people when they see you there, mate"

Isaac got startled when jack suddenly spoke. He stood up beside the barrels where he was eavesdropping and looked at the pirate. Jack knew that he was listening all the time. The old man slowly approached the cellar and realized that his daughter fell asleep on jack's arms. She looks very at peace. Isaac didn't know what to say to his son he haven't seen for many years. Jack decided to talk first.

"I see you haven't changed, old man" jack said teasingly with a grin.

"And you-changed a lot" Isaac answered almost in a whisper. "What have you been doing all these years?"

"Well not bring stuff like you do. I've been living the life I wanted; searching treasures with me crew"

"And you happen to stumble upon Emily?"

Jack smiled and played with Emily's soft locks, "If it wasn't for her, I might've been locked up for a long time. She reminds me of myself-girl version"

Isaac couldn't agree more and smiled at his daughter, "Yes, she does. When she was a lot younger, she'd also play around pretending to be a pirate. She gets into trouble a lot, but gets away with it"

"Of course she does, a Heartgrim always gets away with trouble" jack said proudly.

"Do the both of you get along well?"

"The first time I met her, she's bloody annoying. Very snobbish, a know it all, and a bit talkative. I nearly fell for her to be honest"

"How did she end up in your ship?"

"She said she was looking for her older brother that was _kidnapped_ by pirates. I don't recall being kidnapped though. Anyways, I thought she'll just be a pain since Davey Jones wants to take her"

"Good God, Davey Jones?" Isaac whispered horrified.

Jack rolled his eyes and continued, "Yeah, tentacles. I asked Emily if she still wanted to sail with us despite the danger she's in to. And you know what she said? She said she'll still stay because she trust me"

Isaac turned quiet about the last part and jack noticed. Jack looked down on his sister and gently touches her soft cheeks.

"You know, it's not that difficult to trust someone especially when you _know_ that someone" jack started, "But that time, Emily didn't know who I was, but still trusted me. It's all about making the right choices, mate. Not only grownups have the authority to decided for the young ones"

"I-I'm just afraid she might run off like you did. Look at you; you're always facing the gallows. If you stayed and followed me, you might have a great life" Isaac said and wouldn't want to his only daughter to have the wrong choice.

"And what, be miserable my entire life? If Emily wants to run off then let her, she's old enough to make her own decisions and to find a way to fix things. We'll not always listen to parents, mate"

What jack said has a meaning. Emily needs to make choices on her own to learn what is right from wrong.

"But, she's not the only one who needs to make choices" jack added with a smile.

As soon as they arrive in Port Royal, Jack's crew along with Tia Dalma, Emily, Will, And Elizabeth are going to face the gallows in front of her majesty, the queen. As head of the government, Isaac could either stop it or let his son and daughter be hang.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning is joined with heavy rain, but people at Port Royal still gathered around the port as the ship, Endeavour, arrives. Once again, jack Sparrow is captured by Lord Cutler Beckett and this time, no more delays on his hanging. People starts to gossip as they found out that the head of the government's only daughter joined the pirates. Isaac followed the captives on their way to the gallows when someone called out for him from the crowd. He got surprised to see his wife and other two sons in Port Royal. Estella grabbed her husband on the arms and looked furious.

"Isaac, do something! Your children are facing the gallows!" Estella exclaimed.

At the moment, Isaac saw the people talking about them. He felt terribly embarrassed about her and took his wife's hands off.

"Sorry, what's done is done" he said and walked away.

Stephen and Frederick look as shock as their mother is. Isaac said it that simple, as if nothing bad is about to happen. The worst part is, his two kids are facing death and he still thinks of himself and his work.

People gathered around the gallows with their umbrellas like there is some kind of show. The queen of England is also there to see the execution of the said infamous jack sparrow, sitting on her throne. The day is really cold and eerie for what is about to happen. First ones in line to the gallows are jack sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, Hector Barbossa, Tia Dalma, and Emily Heartgrim. All of them are wet and shivering with the cold, but that's not what they're worried about.

"Any escape plan, Sparrow?" barbossa asked mockingly.

Jack looks at the crowd and saw his mom and brothers. Stephen has this look his in eyes like he has a plan or something.

Jack smirked and faced his first mate, "Let's just wait"

Isaac Heartgrim is standing beside Lord Cutler Beckett and couldn't stop worrying. He was thinking about all the things jack had said._ You're still a father. She's not the only one who needs to make choices._

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid, Sir Heartgrim" Beckett said and looked at him seriously, "_This _has to be done. To be a lesson to all pirates"

The executioner tied the last rope to Emily and she could see her mother and Frederick crying. Rather than doing the same thing, Emily smiled at them proudly for bringing jack back to the family. The executioner looked at Cutler Beckett to wait for his signal. Beckett looked at jack's direction and smiled menacingly. This has been his lifelong dream, to see jack sparrow dead. Beckett slowly nodded as a signal and the executioner went to the lever and pulled it.

"NO!" Isaac cried.

Estella covered her eyes and cried on Frederick's chest.

But everyone gasped with what had happened; no one was hanged. Stephen is behind the crowd of people carrying a boomerang like blade. He threw it to cut loose the ropes just in time. The captives fell on the ground and make a run for it. Everyone starts to run and panic.

Beckett, on the other hand, isn't pleased with what's going on. He pulled out his pistol and walked with his men in a hurry.

"Find them all and kill them" he ordered.

While the others are in a panic, Isaac got to his knees and felt relieved that they got away. But, he still has to do something just in case Beckett kills them. Will and Elizabeth went to look for a hiding place like the others, Barbossa exchange bullets with the guards, Tia Dalma runs toward the sea, and jack finds a way to take the rope off his hands. The people kept running and screaming in panic while Emily charges toward them.

The rain poured down harder and jack saw a rock, so sharp that it cut off the rope around his hands. Just when he was about to run, a guard cornered him with a sword. Jack smiled at him and uses his cleverness to get away.

"What's that?" he suddenly said, surprised, pointing at the sky.

The guard is stupid enough to look up and jack picked up a rock and knocked him unconscious.

"So gullible, mate" jack said and took his sword and ran.

A lot of dead bodies are already scattered, but the shooting and sword fights still continued.

Emily finally saw jack, having a sword fight, with a bunch of guards. She was about to run towards him when she heard ragetti's voice from somewhere.

"Me eye!" he said.

Ragetti is on his knees, looking for his wooden eye and Emily saw beckett walking across. He's actually after Barbossa at the moment when he saw ragetti.

"Such pathetic pest" beckett muttered and cocks his pistol towards him.

Jack stabbed two guards with his sword when a loud shot aroused. He suddenly felt his hair rise and looked down. The puddle of clear water slowly turned bloody red. Jack slowly turned around and saw beckett smirking at ragetti. But, ragetti has no gunshot anywhere. If he has, jack must see it already. Ragetti is so stiff. Jack suddenly noticed that someone is in front of ragetti, who slowly fell on the ground.

It was Emily.

At the moment, jack couldn't move; like the heavens fell on him.

"So sorry, she was on my way" beckett said coolly and cocks his gun for sparrow.

When he was about to pull the trigger, Stephen jumped out of nowhere and knocked beckett on the floor. William arrived at the scene and took the pistol from Beckett. Pintel and Mr. Gibbs helps out Stephen on guarding Beckett while the royal guards surrounded them with guns. Elizabeth desperately ran towards Emily and is crying. The blood won't stop gushing out of Emily's rib side and mouth.

"Emily, Emily can you hear me?" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking the young girl's face.

Emily is turning a lot paler and felt a lot colder besides the rain.

"L-Lizzie" she moaned.

"Out of my way!" jack said as he runs towards them.

He knelt beside Elizabeth and couldn't speak; it hurts him to see his sister in the situation. Under the rain, no one could notice Emily's tears.

"Jack" Emily mumbled beneath her smile, "You're the greatest pirate I've ever mate- and a brother"

In an instant, Emily's whole vision turned pitch black and last she heard was jack shouting her name.

A few weeks later, the weather at Port Royal turned sunny again. People went by their usual task to earn money. In the Heartgrims mansion, newlyweds William and Elizabeth decided to pay a visit to someone special to them. The couple went upstairs and in the second door, carrying a big bouquet of red roses.

"I'll put it in a vase" Will whispered and took the bouquet from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you"

She slowly and quietly approached the bed and sat on the wooden chair beside it and watches her cousin sleep. After getting shot, Emily was taken to a doctor and immediately treated. It's even a miracle that she survived; the shot was near her heart already. Elizabeth suddenly saw Emily's fingers twitch.

"Will, look, she's regaining consciousness" Elizabeth said happily.

William hurriedly went to Elizabeth's side and saw Emily starts to move. Slowly, Emily begins to open her beautiful eyes and she could hear voices.

Emily looked at her side and saw Elizabeth in a beautiful yellow corset dress, crying in joy, beside the handsome William Turner.

"Lizzie, Will" Emily said softly.

Elizabeth is so delighted and clutched Emily's warm hand, "Finally, you're awake"

"H-how long was I been sleeping?"

"Almost two weeks" will said.

"That long?"

Will and Elizabeth help her sit up and Emily thanks the both of them then noticed the shiny rings on their finger, "You're already married?"

Elizabeth looked at her ring then to Emily, "Oh, we already did. Just four days ago"

"What else have I missed after I got-shot?"

"Well, your father begged the queen not to let the pirates be condemned to death. He said, with the great skills of pirates, they could help protect Port Royal and England from conquerors" Elizabeth explained.

"How about Beckett?"

"He's locked up in prison for shooting you, a civilian"

"And Davey Jones?"

"He got his heart back and Tia Dalma, also known as Calypso. Tia Dalma decided to stay with him and Davey turned to a man again and continues the work he's supposed to do. He doesn't need jack anymore"

Upon hearing jack's name, Emily suddenly felt worried, "Jack, where is he?"

William and Elizabeth looked at each other and don't know how to tell her.

But it's nothing serious though. Jack sparrow is actually on the port, about to leave with the black pearl and his crew, saying his farewell to his mother and brother. His mother, Estella, couldn't stop crying and hugged her son tight. The crew saw it and secretly made fun of their captain and jack gave them a glare.

"Take care, alright? And also Frederick" his mother reminded.

The third to the youngest, Frederick, finally decided to become a pirate and to join his brother's crew. And jack gladly agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him" jack said.

Estella lets go of jack and it was Stephen's turn to say goodbye. They gave each other a brotherly hug and jack smiled at Stephen, who is wearing a blue uniform, "Do your best, commodore"

After what Stephen had done during the gallows incident, with his boomerang blade, the queen herself appointed Stephen to be the head of the royal navy.

Stephen stands formal and nodded, "I'll do my best. But, wouldn't you say goodbye to Emily? She'll be crushed if you leave soon"

That's what jack is really avoiding, feeling crushed, now that he's so close to Emily. He seriously doesn't want to leave his family, but he can't stay in one place. He's an adventurer.

"No, not anymore" jack said, "Just say hi to her and father, will you?"

Jack waved goodbye to the both of them and boarded the black pearl. The crew pulled up the anchor and finally sets sail away from Port Royal.

"Okay gents, line up" jack ordered.

Everyone, except barbossa, lined up immediately like soldiers as jack pass by them.

"Ragetti and Pintel, clean around; Mr. Gibbs, check if we have enough rum; Frederick, fix the ropes over there; Emily, fix-"

Jack stopped with his mouth slightly open and looked bewildered. Is jack hallucinating even before he drinks rum?

He walked backwards and to his surprise, she's still there. Emily is wearing a blue dress, her hair tied in a half pony and smiling. Jack approached her and observed her thoroughly.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked with his usual drunk gestures.

To make him believe that he's not dreaming, Emily took jack's hands. Jack could feel her warm soft hands together with the breeze of the wind. He isn't dreaming at all.

"I can't believe you'll just leave without visiting me when I was injured. Ragetti even had the time to see me" Emily said frowning.

Jack smirked and tucks Emily's bangs behind her ear, "I really wanted to visit you, love. But, if I saw you lying unconscious, it'll be difficult for me to leave. I feel awful for bringing my only sister in danger"

"I know what you can do so you won't feel awful"

Jack looked curious, "I need to do something?"

"Very smart, brother. I want you to take me to all your adventures, savvy?"

The crew watched the two and smiled eagerly with what their captain would answer. His sister is becoming so much like him. Jack stood on the bow and looked at the horizon.

He turned around to face Emily and grinned, "If you haven't noticed, love, you're already _in_ an adventure. By the way, get rid of that bloody dress"

Emily hurriedly saluted, "Aye, captain!"

From the Heartgrim's mansion, Isaac is standing outside his balcony beside his wife, watching the black pearl sail.

"So, Emily made her own decision" Isaac said.

Estella Drew a deep breath and cuddled on her husband's arm, "Yes, she wants to be with her brothers and explore the world. Are you okay with that?"

"If that's what they want, I respect it"

"Aren't you worried that you won't see them anymore?"

"Nonsense, this isn't the last time we'll see Captain Jack Sparrow"


End file.
